poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Moon Adventures in My Little Pony: Equastria Girls
Usagi and friends return to Ponyville and goes to an adventure with Twilight Sparkle to a strange new world, where they meet old friends and a new enemy. (Powerpuff girls Z and Pretty cure splash star are guests stars in the movie.) Plot The newly crowned Princess Twilight Sparkle visits the Crystal Empire with her Ponyville friends and the Sailor team for a royal summit with Princess Celestia, Luna, and Cadance. That night, Twilight's crown and Element of Magic is stolen by the unicorn Sunset Shimmer, a former student of Celestia. After a chase through the castle, Sunset drops the crown through a magic mirror and follows after it. The princesses inform the ponies that the mirror leads to a different world, and task Twilight with retrieving her crown on the other side before the portal closes again for thirty moons, or else the Elements of Harmony borne by her friends will no longer protect Equestria. Despite Celestia's insistence that Twilight must travel only with Sailor Moon and the sailor team. Twilight's dragon assistant Spike anxiously jumps in after them as they enter the mirror. In the other world, Twilight and Spike are transformed into a teenage human girl and dog, respectively. While struggling to adjust to her new body, Twilight, Usagi and the team investigates the nearby Canterlot High School where they encounters several human students and faculty members resembling ponies in Equestria, including their friends Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. They befriends the five girls, helping to bridge the animosity that Sunset had created between them in the years prior to Twilight's arrival. Twilight and the team discovers that Fluttershy found the crown and gave it to Celestia, the school principal, who mistakes it for a prop meant for the elected Princess of the upcoming Fall Formal. Twilight decides to run for Fall Formal Princess against Sunset to retrieve the crown. Sunset tries sabotaging Twilight's campaign first by uploading a humiliating online video of Twilight behaving like a pony, and later framing her for wrecking the formal decorations in the school gymnasium. However, Twilight, Usagi and the team's new friends, including Sunset's ex-boyfriend Flash Sentry, help counter these ploys and improve Twilight's popularity among the students. At the formal, Twilight wins the election and the crown, but Sunset steals it after threatening to destroy the portal to Equestria. Upon donning the crown, Sunset transforms into a demonic creature and uses her newfound powers to brainwash much of the student body into becoming her army with which to invade Equestria. When Sunset attacks Twilight and the team, her friends race to save them, evoking the crown's magic that protects them and temporarily gives them pony-like attributes. The magic of their friendship and Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal reverts Sunset to her human form and breaks her spell on the other students. Sunset becomes repentant, and Twilight and Sailor Moon asks their friends to look after Sunset in her and the teams absence. Twilight and the sailor team spends time celebrating with thier friends at the formal before she, Spike and the team take the crown through the portal, which closes behind them. Twilight, Spike and the team return to Equestria, transforming back to their original forms on arrival and reuniting with their Ponyville friends. Afterwards Usagi and friends says goodbye to them, before they continue going to their adventures. Cast